mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:John Egbert/Archive 1
Dad/Problem Sleuth Should we really have the line about John's father possibly being Problem Sleuth here? We already have an entire paragraph about it in the page for him. Koolkevk 19:27, 7 June 2009 (UTC) I wasn't even aware that was added. I believe unless its cold hard facts it should be removed. Logorg 19:55, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Grammar This may seem a bit picky, but someone needs to improve the grammar in the first few paragraphs. --Welshcakes 16:32, 1 July 2009 (UTC) John's Level We should add John's current level, Plucky Tot, to his infobox. --Kratospie, Inventor of the Demented Smiley Face. 19:55, 4 August 2009 (UTC) WMG Wild mass guessing: John is a space child who fell to Earth on a meteor and is now climbing his way back to the stars.--Bunnyboi 19:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Haha, oh wow. This was totally spot on, and from a whole year ago! Color me impressed. --Jumpjet2k 14:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) John's Location The latest flash animation sequence gives the exact location of John's house. While the meteor is striking, a latitude and longitude is displayed: 47.362101 -122.054144. This corresponds to a house in Maple Valley, WA. How do you translate the coordinates the appearifier gives into longitude and latitude? I just put 47°36'21.01"N, 122° 5'41.44"W directly into a placemark on Google Earth and looked around till I found where it ended up. The bottom of Lake Sammamish, for the curious.--Bunnyboi 05:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) The Peregrine Mendicant was apparently at the correct address for the delivery of his letter, as a search of the address brings up the same general area of Maple Valley as where John's house would presumably be, under the White Tree. -Chimichanga 02:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) When you enter the latitude and longitude coordinates, should you use 47.362101 N or 47°36'21.01" N? QuigleyQ 20:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) You should use 47.362101 N, not 47d36m21.01s. Using the correct coordinates gives the house address 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, WA. (This house appears to be on sale right now.) As it happens, Fir Dr becomes 267th St, and the address on the letter is a five digit number starting with 2 on 267th St. This cannot be a coincidence. The coordinates in dms are 47d21m43.5636s N, 122d3m14.9184s W. (d=°, m=', s=") NotAnonymous 21:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Room stuff Where should the recent revelation about him pretty much going insane and scribbling all over his posters months ago go? Fruckert 08:06, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Read this analysis by glyphedArchitect on the forums. "It turns in the thick of The Incipisphere, a place untouched by the flow of time in your universe."-Nanna John's house is being altered retroactively from the point he entered the Medium, as time does not flow as it does in the real world. All time in the Medium is a singular point which alters itself (much like a canvas, a type of...medium) instead of each moment altering the next like it does in the real world. Rose, being outside the Medium, always sees and remembers things as they are currently if they haven't been changed in any way by John or herself. If the Imps were to make a rip in the couch in the living room, Rose would report that that rip had always been there since the first time John went downstairs." That would explain most of the occurrences, but leaves out why Rose can remember some changes and not others. I've come up with my own theory for that. Rose can remember changes she has made OR changes John made while she was connected. When she loses her connection, stuff gets changed, and she reconnects THEN her memory is retconed to fit with the new changes. For example, she probably also thinks that John had always been wearing his suit.Koolkevk 20:31, December 12, 2009 (UTC) While a good theory, that doesn't really explain the fact that the scribbles were actually there months ago, and he only now just saw them. Fruckert 01:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I can't think of a way justify the changes that occurred before that game was played. Unless the game could have somehow retroactively altered the past as well?Koolkevk 02:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well SOMEONE could, in a future update, be capable of time travel...Say, the Knight of Time? - Gargomon251 10:38, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Interestingly, the same scribbles appear, without the posters, on the wall in John's dream room on Prospit. Also, they can be removed by means of clever card punching. NotAnonymous 05:38, January 3, 2010 (UTC) John's Name "John is a young boy '''who has not been given a name until his thirteenth birthday'. While originally given the name "Zoosmell Pooplord", the game rejected it and settled for John. Curiously, although Andrew Hussie asserts that John did not previously have a name, a scene that occurs "months in the past" sees two other characters referring to him as "John.""'' Is this really necessary? The line in the very first update about John not having a name was obviously just a joke, but this article seems to be taking it seriously. It sounds a bit... stupid, really. Majutsukai 01:55, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, it's a joke about the story-based rpg trope that allows you to name characters that obviously would have been named well before the story began (e.g. Pokemon). Croove55 02:04, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Agreed- MrChemyCal John's (and others) genetic relationships Shouldn't it be noted that John's grandma is his genetic mother, Grandpa being genetic father and Dad being genetic brother? Same to Dave and Rose, Bro being their father and Mom being their mother. Supakillaii 10:09, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Do you mean in the infobox or in the article itself? The reason I didn't put those relationships in the infobox is because it would make the relations section of all of the infoboxes really convoluted, and the article itself is a better place for diving into the depths of the Homestuck family tree. In the end, Dave's Bro acts like his older brother, not his father, so it makes sense to condense it to the essential relationship. Just as Nanna is essentially John's grandmother and Grandpa is essentially Jade's grandfather. Basically, keep it simple. --Pigbuster 20:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Clothes Tabber Okay this tabber is going to get a little bit out of hand. I think we need to start drawing some boundaries on how to control the sizes of the infoboxes. Maybe we need to limit the number of tabs throughout the site. Do we need to have the disguise tab? Maybe we should only have one suit (the blue one)? Maybe we can make a gif out of the suits? Possibly we could just make the names of the tabs smaller. (even though I hate how that looks) Suggestions, thoughts? --Loverdesang 08:07, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that it's a bit much, and it's only going to keep getting bigger. Regarding the suits, we're technically missing one anyways, the Green Slime Ghost Suit, although John wore it for only one panel... I think a "Suits" tab with a gif would be a good idea. The images are already all gathered together on , so it wouldn't be hard to make. At the very least, it could provide a temporary solution until John goes and alchemizes three or four more outfits... --Jumpjet2k 14:52, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We could just edit the tabber so it can use more than one line. ~Octachor n 19:45, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I support this approach. In addition to the potential problem of .gif compression, animated gifs with several outfits just look silly. Majutsukai 04:25, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::This is easier said than done, unfortunately. I'll have to work on it. --Pigbuster 05:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I just made a John Suits gif for the page, if you still need it. I'm also changing the tabs to one Suits tab with this gif... if you aren't ok with this, please change it back. --Sylar399 02:59, October 10, 2010 (UTC) &???? If you click you should be sent to One of Dave's Strife animations. But you will not. For some reason, the links have been adding an "&" into the links. Now, clicking those links will send us to Homestuck page one. What's going on? It wasn't always like this, so what set this off? What is "&," anyway? I've seen it a few times, but I don't know what it means. I know this probably isn't the place to say all this, but I don't know where that is and this seemed like a page someone will look at sooner or later. Alexnobody 22:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, look at that! Turns out my demonstration backfired. My link works, but the links on, say, Charles Dutton will properly fail. (click on "One time" that should do the right/wrong thing.) Alexnobody 22:51, December 5, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, that's kind of weird. It seems to correct itself when you edit a page, so if it shows up just edit the page without making any changes. ~Octachor n 23:01, December 5, 2010 (UTC) peanut allergy? The last statment in the trivia declares that John has a severe peanut allergy, however the provided link suggests to me that it's John's dad that has the allergy, and not John himself. http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=001972 17:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like it means John to me, the narrator even says later "you are allergic to their scorn". ~Octachor n 21:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC) But the in the "allergic to their scorn" scene you're talking about, "peanuts" clearly referes to the clown statues and pictures on the wall. And how is the first scene even funny if it's John that has the allergy? Maybe I'm getting it wrong, doesn't matter in the bigger picture. 11:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :In "S YOU THERE. BOY." selecting "> CONSUME NUT." reults in the line "You would, but you're not sure if this dark realm has any hospitals." So he pretty much definately has a severe allergy to them.Skullocrasher 14:46, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Isnt john the main character? So why have we not been seeing much of him. I understand he just died and all but come on lets see some more of his wild pogo bouncing and windy thingys. Just complainingGreenBeanXD 20:48, January 6, 2011 (UTC)GreenBean :Your contribution is really appreciated, but I hope you understand this is not a message board nor a forum. Please try to make your posting here at least a bit useful to other users. --RomancePhilologist 09:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Alternate John So, should we have a page for the John from the alternate timeline, seeing as he's actually doing something now? The main problem with that is that we would need a separate symbol for him, I suppose. --DarthEinstein 00:44, July 16, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think he has done/ will do enough to give him a seperate page, Dave only has that because the alternate one became his own sprite. Other Daves from doomed timelines are talked about in the main article for Dave.I'd say it should be similar for John, we could just add a section called "alternate future John" or something...depending on what the next few updates bring one sentence might be even enough. Class Explanation Okay, so there are all kinds of classes, like Heir, Rogue, Prince, and so forth. Hussie's already gone a little bit into what a class means, like the Prince class. What I want to know is what all the other classes mean. Or is it still too early to know? 07:49, March 24, 2012 (UTC)Keelan Geraghty :Heir hasn't been explained yet but you can find all the current information about the classes on the Mythological roles page, including speculation about the Heir class based off what little we do know about it and the class system in general. The Light6 08:50, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Age The article says he's 14, but shouldn't he be 16 by now since Homestuck has been going on for 3 years??? - 173.13.82.125 : You realise that all the events of the comic during Acts 1-4 and Act 5 Act 2 took place over a single day right? The Light6 11:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) : Seems like an awful lot of shit to happen in one day if you ask me. - 173.13.82.125 :That it is, also I should probably correct myself and say "over a little more then a day". ? That starts the final 24 hours of the game, that means the end of Act 5 Act 2 took place almost 24 hours after that, and less than 8 hours had passed when Jack started the Reckoning as it is still April 13th, 2009 . The Light6 15:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Blue Tier He recieves the Blue Tier on page 4987 :Y - Tanzialana :You mean god tier? Also, this is not really important for the talk page because, you can find it on the main page. Plus sign your name with the tildes ( four of these > ~~~~) Chezrush 02:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah this isn't the place for this at all, plus I don't why you are telling us stuff we already know, talk pages are supposed to be used to discuss an article, while this is loosely enforced your comment is just inane. You also did this on another talk page, please use the talk pages correctly in the future. The Light6 02:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Apparent knowledge of troll appearance? So I've been rereading and on John claims to know what trolls look like. How? Is he just screwing around here or does he actually know? Did I miss something? 06:40, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :Well he is on LOLAR so he would have already been contacted by Terezi and her art work, did she include a self portrait with one of her maps? The Light6 (talk) 09:09, August 16, 2012 (UTC) ::I haven't seen a self portrait up to this point, but actually her face WAS included in the Google LOWAS map. 20:06, August 16, 2012 (UTC) :He does not know. The phrase he used is from , which happened earlier from John's POV. -- OneMore (talk) 15:22, August 25, 2012 (UTC) ::He does know at the time when he says he knows, because as Aepokk pointed out, Terezi included a pic on Google LOWAS. That earlier (in John's timeline) convo is completely irrelevant :::I recently started reading Homestuck and after seeing this I am unable to spot Terezi's face in the Google LOWAS map. Could someone please describe / point out where it is? --HN45 (talk) 09:56, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Click on the markers that Terezi left on the map, they have a message and picture of Terezi embedded. - The Light6 (talk) 10:01, October 26, 2012 (UTC) :::::Oooh cool, I didn't realize you could do that. Thanks. --HN45 (talk) 10:03, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Jacket sprite Where exactly is the jacket sprite? I can't seem to find it anywhere.Can anyone show me the page?Pranksprite (talk) 11:23, June 3, 2013 (UTC) : - The Light6 (talk) 11:33, June 3, 2013 (UTC)